It's a Wonderful Hero
by zookitty
Summary: Peter's day couldn't have been worse. But can one thoughtless statement change his life and the lives of those around him forever? made prefallot, all later plot twists are no included. sorry
1. Chapter 1 Insult to Injury

**Disclaimer: **The characters and all the events referred to in this story belong to the NBC show Heroes. This story is based off the movie "It's a Wonderful Life", which I also do not own.

**Spoiler Warning: **Will spoil all the way up to episode 9-homecoming.

**Authors Notes: **This is my 3rd fanfiction here on and I think I've finally got most everything figured out, maybe. This story focuses on my favorite character, Peter Petrelli, but don't worry fans of other characters wouldn't be disappointed (there are plenty). This is a 3 chap long story and I'm almost finished writing it. So as soon as I finish and edit the other chapters I will post them. Well I hope everyone enjoys.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Insult to Injury **

"Have you seriously lost your mind?"

Peter looked up at his brother in frustration. Nathan was pacing back and forward across the room, running his hand through his hair.

"You have lost your mind!" Nathan reiterated more as a statement this time.

"You don't get it Nathan…" Peter defended for what seemed like the fiftieth time, frustration leaking from his voice.

"Don't get it? Don't get it! What's there not to get? You go flying half way across the country to save a girl you didn't know from a guy you're were not even sure existed on the advice of a drug addict, just to get yourself arrested!"

"I saved her life Nathan! With no help from you. I mean, throwing paint on the picture? If you didn't believe in this stuff then why did you do that!"

"Simple. To stop you from doing something stupid, which appears to be an impossible task. Peter can you even comprehend how bad this looks? Do you even know how many strings I had to pull to get you out of jail? Not to mention all the work I still have to make sure this stays covered up!"

"I did the right thing Nathan!" Peter leapt from his chair, his fury rising quickly.

"How about trying to do the smart thing instead?"

"And let that innocent girl die? I don't think so." Peter walked across Nathan's house toward the front door. He heard Nathan shout something at him, but Peter ignored it. He slammed the door hard on his way out.

Outside again, the wind blew harshly against his face. Even the chill of it couldn't help to cool his fiery temper. He called a cab and rode back to his apartment, brooding the entire way.

His body went through the motions, but his mind was on a thousand different thoughts. Nathan's anger, Claire standing before him covered in blood, the battle with Syler, and his lonely time in prison all ran through his mind at once. Peter didn't realize he had gotten to his apartment until he was standing at his kitchen counter pouring coffee in the Abe Lincoln mug. He was so out of it that he nearly poured it onto the counter top.

Knock Knock! The sound startled him from his daze. Again came the distinct knock against his door. He knew only one person who knocked with such force and inpatients, his land lord Greg Murphy.

Peter opened the door and saw the small balding old man standing before him.

"Hello Mr. Murphy," Peter's tone was cold as ice from the anger that hadn't yet gone away.

"Mr. Petrelli," Murphy replied with equal coldness, it sounded much more natural coming from him than from Peter. "I need to speak with you." Peter nodded for Mr. Murphy to continue. "You haven't paid your rent this month."

"Sir about that see…" Peter began defensively.

"You realize I have a zero tolerance policy against tardiness?" Murphy glared hard at him. Peter nodded, he didn't like where this was going. Murphy crossed his arms. "I will need to see that money right away."

"Mr. Murphy…I…I don't have it…" Peter hadn't thought about this when he had quite his job, but he was bordering on broke already.

"There is someone interested in this apartment, so you have three days to move at Mr. Petrelli."

"Three days!" Peter's voice rose dangerously. "You can't do that!"  
"I can do what I want Mr. Petrelli," and with that Murphy turned and disappeared down the hallway. Peter's anger had risen anew. He kicked the doorframe and stomped out.

He wasn't sure where he was going or why, but the feeling of the cold wind against him again was what he needed. The frustration brooded in his gut as he walked.

"What more could possibly happen?" He screamed at the sky. People walking by gave him strange glances and hurried past.

"Are you ok Peter?"

Peter recognized the familiar voice and spun around to see her. Simone Deveaux stood before him, her long brown hair tossed about in the wind. Her eyes bored into his with a look of worry. She was a sight for sore as for Peter, and a smile found its way onto his face.

"Hey Simone," He said, his voice gentle again reflecting more of his natural character. "I'm fine."

"Where are you headed?" She asked softly

"Just taking a walk," He replied, pure joy at being with her filling every part of him.

"In this weather?" She laughed. Her laughter sent ripples of delight through his being.

"It's not so bad. If you keep moving you don't even feel numb!" He chuckled.

"Can I join you?"

"It would be my pleasure," Peter bowed like the gentlemen of olden days, causing Simone to laugh again. She took his out stretched hand and they began to walk down the side walk side by side. Snow had begun to fall lightly, coating the New York street in a small layer of sparkling white. Her presence beside him washed away all the frustration from the day.

"So what is a beautiful lady like you doing out here on a day like today?" Peter asked.

"I came to see you actually," Simone replied.

"Oh?" Peter glanced at her, leveling his gaze with hers. The love for her in his heart spilled over into his eyes. She looked up into his endless brown orbs. Peter studied her gaze and was surprised at the emotion he saw there. Instead of the elation he felt, she radiated with reluctance and maybe even sorrow.

"I've been thinking Peter…" Her words were slow and precise. He could tell they had been rehearsed and that unnerved him more than a bit. "…about us."

"About us," Peter echoed. Those two words bringing to a halt all the joy and elation of the moment before.

"I've been thinking about this for days…" She continued. "I love Isaac."

"Isaac?" The words couldn't find a hold in his mind. He jerked his hand from hers, as if merely touching her caused him pain. She turned to face him full on.

"I'm sorry I led you on. I wasn't sure if I could keep loving Isaac. I wasn't sure if he would get clean. I wasn't sure of anything and with my father so sick…I needed you Peter. I care for you I honestly do but I…don't…love you." Simone touched his shoulder trying to send some comfort along with her words, but he pulled away. His mind was reeling from the sheer weight of her words. _I don't love you. _Those words rang again and again in his mind. The anger from earlier resurfaced with a fury. "Peter, are you ok?"

"Ok? Ya sure I'm great! Just great Simone," He spat the words out with venom she had never heard on his lips. He felt like there was a hole in his chest where his heart had been, and it was painful.

"Peter," Simone's words came out as a sob. She couldn't bare the sight of him like that. "I'm sorry." Peter turned from her and started to cross the street. He had to go he didn't know why, but he had to. He stepped out into the street and started to cross. "Peter," Her words begged him to come back, begged him to reassure her that there was a friendship left between them. He turned back to look at her.

"If you love Isaac, then go be with him." Peter threw back at her. Suddenly a look of terror filled Simone's eyes.

"PETER!" She screamed. He turned just in time to see the headlights of a taxi. The taxi driver slammed on the brakes. It was too late, the roads were too slick and Peter didn't have time to jump.

The only sound that matched the screech of the wheels was Simone's scream…

* * *

**After Thoughts: **I have only two words for everyone: Cliff hanger!! LOL. I couldn't resist. More to come soon, please review!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Never Born

**Chapter Notes: **Hey readers! Due to your wonderful reviews I decided to post this chapter sooner than I had planned. I hope you all enjoy!

**Review Replies: **

**BrittneyRose:** Yours was the review that made this chapter come so fast! I'm so glad you like my story!!

**Dmari12345**: thank you so much! Reviews are the reason I like posting on this site! Everyone has been so nice to me, and that truly inspires this writer to write to her fullest!

**Queen Red Rum**: Wow thank you so much! blush you are so kind!!!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Never Born **

Peter opened his eyes. To his amazement the cab had stopped barely an inch from hitting him. Relief filled him. He lifted his gaze to the driver. The cabby's face was frozen into a look of pure terror. Peter noticed that the cabby didn't flinch, didn't even blink. "What the…" Peter looked around and realized the entire street had frozen, as if someone had hit the pause button on life. He glanced knowingly down at his watch and as he guessed time had stopped.

"Peter Petrelli." Peter turned toward the direction of the familiar voice and took in the sight of Hiro Nakamura from the future. His hair was brushed back, and he modeled a goatee. His apparel was black, but this time he didn't wear his sword which was normally strapped across his back.

"What are you doing here?" Peter asked, the chaos inside him from the day so extreme he couldn't even tell how he was suppose to feel at that moment.

"I'm here to save your life Peter Petrelli," Hiro replied.

"I'm not sure there's much of a life to save," Peter replied, frustration winning the battle over his other emotions.

"Why would you say that?"

"Nathan hates me, Simone loves Isaac and my landlord wishes I was dead. In fact I bet they all do," Peter spat the words out, his anger rising to a dangerous level again. Peter raised his hands up to the sky and shouted. "The whole world would be better of if I was dead or better yet, if I had never been born!"

"That is not true Peter Petrelli, you are needed," Hiro was quick to correct.

"Ya right," Peter growled.

"Don't you see what you have done Peter? Don't you see how needed you are?"

"No not really Hiro," Peter replied the surliness leaking from his voice. Hiro crossed his arms and looked thoughtfully distant for a moment.

"Alright Peter, if you truly believe that the world would have been better off with out you then lets see," Hiro said firmly.

"See what?" Peter stared at Hiro in confusion. Suddenly Peter felt a weird rush of wind around him. He felt like a giant vacuum was sucking him in. He lost his balance and tumbled to the ground.

When he opened his eyes he gasped with surprise. They were in an alleyway instead of the street.

"Where did you send us?" Peter asked getting back on his feet.

"An alternate dimension where everything is the same except for the things that have to do with you. For you see…you were never born," Hiro replied calmly. Peter stared at Hiro for a moment.

"Why bother I'm already depressed enough."

"Every life touches a thousand other lives. Or as you would say 'No man is an island'. Peter, don't forget that," Hiro replied and he began to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Peter called, following quickly after him.

"You don't expect to learn about the value of life standing in an alleyway do you?" Hiro replied turning and walking off down the sidewalk. It was only a few minutes before Peter recognized the scenery. They were right near his apartment building. "We're here to prove that what I saw is true. Take me to your apartment Peter." Peter nodded and headed off toward the building.

Peter led Hiro through the door and up the stairs to his apartment. He stuck his hand in his pocket and felt around.

Before he could get out the keys Hiro walked over to the door and knocked. "That won't do any good I live alone." Peter explained. Hiro just smiled and knocked again. The door opened a crack and a young woman peeked through at them, the chain lock keeping the door from opening more than a bit.

"Can I help you?" She asked softly, studying them warily.

"Yes I'm looking for a friend of mine," Hiro replied. "Peter Petrelli. I think he used to live in this apartment."

"I've lived here for years, and the previous tenet wasn't a Petrelli I don't think…do you have the right number?" She inquired.

"I'm not sure, thanks though," Hiro smiled softly then turned and headed back down the stairs. Peter hurried after him completely at a loss.

"We're really in an alternate dimension?" Peter mused, staring around him with new wonder. Hiro nodded.

"Come Petrelli we have much to see."

"I doubt that," The surliness returning to his tone. "How much impact could my life possible have?" He asked mournfully. Hiro shot Peter a sideways smile as they walked down the street. Peter felt the wind shift again, and the ground seemed to lung forward. The sensation knocked Peter to the ground.

This time when he looked around he was at the door of Nathan's house. Peter got quickly up to his feet.

"Great, if anyone is living proof that I'm not needed Nathan is." Peter knocked on the door. Silence was the only reply. Peter knocked harder the second time. He heard sounds on the other side, and then heard the click of locks being undone. The door swung open and the sight that met Peter's eyes nearly knocked him off his feet.

Before him stood Nathan, but not as Peter had ever seen him. He was unshaven and motley. His eyes were blood shot and he had a bottle of alcohol in his hand.

"Wad du you wan?" His voice was slurred with drunkenness.

"Nathan," Peter barely breathed the words; sorrow was welling up inside him. "What has happened to you?"

"Ou ere you?" The words were barely understandable. Nathan muttered something unintelligible and then slammed the door shut. Peter wanted to force open the door and rush to his brother's aid, but Hiro put his hand on Peter's shoulder calming the urge.

"What happened?" Peter asked Hiro as the two walked off.

"Choices have consequences Peter. Nathan's horrible choices had bad consequences in both our dimension and this one. However in our dimension you were there to help Nathan when the reporter threatened to revile everything. The consequence in our dimension was you loosing your reputation, here Nathan lost everything. You saved his marriage and his campaign in our dimension. You weren't here to do that in this one, Peter."

Peter opened his mouth to reply when the now familiar shift in the wind hit him. He was about to brace himself but it was too late, the ground lunged forward and he was on the floor again.

"Think you can warn me next time?" Peter fumed standing up and dusting himself off. "Where are…" He looked up and stopped mid-sentence. They were standing in a cemetery that was covered with a light layer of snow.

Hiro walked over and stood beside a tombstone. Peter followed his lead. One glance at the words and Peter fell to his knees. He quickly wiped the snow of the stone to make sure he read it right, but there it was even more clearly. _Isaac Mendez 1978-2006_

"What happened?" Peter asked, looking reluctantly up at Hiro.

"You weren't there to save him when he overdosed. Peter you saved his life."

Peter looked back to the tombstone. The implications of Hiro's words fell into place as he stared at the stone. He felt Hiro nudge him gently. Peter looked up and then followed Hiro's gaze to what he was looking at. There was a woman standing in front of a tombstone not far off. She was so familiar to Peter, yet so different.

"Simone…" The words were barely more than a whisper. She was nothing like she was in his dimension. Her eyes were full of sorrow, her face thinner than normal and her shoulders hung as if in defeat. He got up and ran over to her. "Simone…are you alright?" He asked her caringly. She stared at him then took a step back.

"Who are you?" She asked nervously. Peter was at a loss. She didn't know him, he knew that full well; but his heart had compelled him to come to her. He couldn't refuse the call to be at her side in her time of need, it was too great. He drew back away from her. He glanced around for a cover up story, but nothing came to him.

WHACK! Peter looked up in shock. Simone had just swatted him with her purse.

"You leave me alone!" She shouted. Peter raised his hands innocently and backed away slowly.

Suddenly the wind shifted again. This time he prepared for the lung and only ended up stumbling into Hiro.

Peter's ears were met with the rhythm of beeping machines. He looked around and found himself in a hospital room. There was a woman lying on the bed across the room. He felt his gut tighten. He had to know who it was, but he was afraid to find out.

Hiro put his hand on Peter's shoulder. The sign of friendship and sympathy sent the feeling back to Peter's limbs. He walked slowly over to the bed and stared down at it.

The face of the woman was pale as the bed sheets and she was completely unconscious. Peter's eyes traced her face and he felt his heart plunge into his gut. The woman laying there, ill on the hospital bed, was his own mother.

"What happened?" his words were barely audible.

"When your father died you weren't there to help her through her grief. She managed for years, but what happened to Nathan sent her over the edge. Her heart couldn't take it Peter. She needed you," Hiro replied. Peter turned to face Hiro and then noticed the hospital television.

Pain worse than anything he had ever felt assaulted his heart at the sight that met his eyes. _Two Texas cheerleaders brutally murdered. Jackie Wilcox and Claire Bennet… _Peter read the headlines on the news channel. He fell to his knees in sorrow.

"Claire…" A sob rose in his throat. "Hiro…oh Hiro please…please send me back…please Hiro!" Silence was the only reply Peter got. He glanced around but Hiro was gone. Suddenly the hospital room began to fade away.

Then everything went dark. Even the beeping of the machine had faded to utter silence. Darkness everywhere and he felt nothing…

* * *

**After thoughts: **Another cliff hanger! Bwahahah! evil laughter continues for several minutes

Chapter 3 should be up soon!


	3. Chapter 3: The Promise

**Chapter Notes:** It's finally here! I'm sorry it took so long, I was really slow in getting this one written. Anyhow I hope you enjoy this! Major props go out to my beta for this chapter LoneTread. Many thanks to you! I know you had to endure a lot of grammatical errors, my apologies.

**Reviewers:** Thank you mari1234, Ally-617-luv-tv, BrittanyRose, southerncharm22, ninjamonkey, JPFAN, and szhismine for your wonderful reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Promise **

Peter's eyes flickered open. A white light blinded his vision and slowly, little by little, the ability to feel returned. As soon as it was fully back he wished it wasn't. He felt broken, weak and confused. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the light and he realized he was on his back staring at a tile ceiling. He became aware that someone held his hand. He tried to lift himself up, but all he accomplished was sending a rush of pain through his body. He moaned weakly and felt a strong hand gently push him back down.

"Peter?" The soft voice was like music to his ears. He turned his head toward the voice and a smile worked its way onto his face at the sight. Beside him sat Simone, her tear-streaked face wrought with worry. She held his hand tightly in hers.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hi," she replied softly. He couldn't tell if she was about to cry or hug him with joy.

"How are you feeling, Peter?" another familiar voice asked. Peter turned his head and took in the sight of his big brother as he should be - strong, sober and full of life. Nathan's hand had been the one to push him back down, and it still rested protectively on Peter's shoulder. Peter wasn't sure how to answer Nathan's question so he didn't bother trying.

"What happened?" Peter asked instead. He couldn't understand why he was on his back in a strange room staring at two of the people he cared most about. There was something familiar about this feeling. Suddenly Peter remembered. He had felt the exact same way when he had woken up in the hospital after he jumped off the building. With that thought he knew exactly where he was, but why?

"You were hit by a taxi when you were crossing the street," Nathan replied.

"But that didn't..." Peter began. _Hiro saved me...didn't he? Was it a dream...?_ The thoughts ran through Peter's mind.

"You are one lucky guy..." Peter lifted his head slightly and looked across the room toward the speaker. Isaac stood at the foot of his bed, shaking his head. "...to come out of that with only broken bones." Isaac smiled softly at him and Peter returned the favor. _He's alive!_ Peter silently cried out with joy. A sob at his side took Peter's attention and he looked back at Simone.

"I'm sorry!" Simone sobbed. Peter stared at her in confusion. "This is my fault!" Peter was about to disagree when their conversation from earlier flew back into his mind. He glanced at Isaac and took a deep breath to gain confidence. He lifted his hand away from hers slowly, glad to see at least that arm wasn't broken. He stroked a strand of hair away from her face and smiled.

"Be happy, Simone," he said quietly so that only she could hear. "You love him and he loves you. I was blind not to see it. Please be happy, that's all I want." A smile spread across her features and she threw her arms around his neck. "Simone," he groaned from the pain of the embrace.

"Sorry!" she replied, quickly drawing away and instead settling for squeezing his hand tightly.

"Uncle Peter!" Peter laughed out loud with joy as his two nephews, Alex and John, ran over to him. John was wide eyed with worry. _A little Nathan_, Peter noted. Alex carefully sat on the edge of Peter's bed.

"Uncle Peter, I made you this," Alex said, holding out a homemade construction-paper get-well card.

"It's beautiful, Alex," Peter said and he attempted to reach up to his nephew. The pain and the weight of a cast around his arm told him this wasn't possible. Alex noticed the look of pain and his face fell.

"Are you ok, Uncle Peter?" John asked. Peter looked up into the faces of his two young nephews and knew the answer.

"Yes, yes, John. I'm...wonderful," he said, and he meant it from the bottom of his heart.

"Heidi and Mom were here earlier," Nathan said. "Mom was fretting, nearly worked herself into an anxiety attack so I sent her home and Heidi went with her. They both have been worried sick about you, Peter."

"Only them?" Alex asked good-naturedly. "Daddy, you were pretty worried, too."

Peter chuckled. He glanced again around the room. _How could I ever have taken all this for granted? I don't care how long it is or how many struggles I will face or how much you all get under my skin, I am glad to have known all of you. All of you truly make this a wonderful life!_

Nathan seemed about to ask a question but his features froze.

"What's wrong, Nate?" Peter asked; silence was his only answer. He looked around and realized the same thing had happened to everyone else.

"Feeling better, Peter Petrelli?" Peter smiled with understanding as he saw future Hiro walking across the room toward him.

"Despite nearly all the bones in my body being broken...yes, actually," Peter replied. "Thank you."

Hiro smiled. "Peter, be the one we need." Hiro turned and walked back across the room. As Peter followed Hiro with his eyes he noticed someone he hadn't before. She was tall, blonde and beautiful - and she was moving like he and Hiro. She turned and faced him slowly. Peter's eyes widened with recognition.

"Claire," he gasped. She was taller and her face had matured greatly, but there was no doubt that it was Claire Bennett. She walked over to him and sat on the edge of his bed. Her arms gently enfolded him in their embrace. Instead of pain he felt warmth. It flowed through his entire body. He could feel the broken bones mending, and the weakness left his limbs. Her hair brushed softly against his cheek as she pulled away just enough to see his face.

"Wait for me in the future," she whispered softly, the words meant for his ears alone. She pulled away and turned to leave. Peter sat up quickly, all the pain gone from his body now. He didn't want her to leave.

"Claire!"

"Wait for me," she replied. Hiro put his hand on Claire's shoulder and they were gone. Peter sat stunned. As they had disappeared he had seen something...an engagement ring on Claire's finger.

Wait for me…

END

* * *

**After thoughts: **This was my favorite chapter to write! I'm a total sap for a happy ending, even when it's me that wrote it. LOL. Well I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did! Zooky 


End file.
